Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Disney's Pinocchio
'''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of Disney's Pinocchio '''is the fifth Earthworm Jim/Disney crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot Jiminy Cricket explains to Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott,Genie, Speedy Gonzales,Sir Johan and Peewit that he is going to tell a story of a wish coming true. His story begins in the Italian workshop of a woodworker named Geppetto. Jiminy watches as Geppetto finishes work on a wooden marionette whom he names Pinocchio. Before falling asleep, Geppetto makes a wish on a star that Pinocchio will be a real boy. During the night, a Blue Fairy visits the workshop and brings Pinocchio to life, although he still remains a puppet. She informs him that if he proves himself brave, truthful, and selfless, he will become a real boy, and assigns Jiminy to be his conscience. Geppetto discovers that his wish has come true, and is filled with joy. However, on his way to school, Pinocchio is led astray by Honest John the Fox and his companion, Gideon the Cat,(along with Professor Monkey-for-a-Head,Bob the Killer Goldfish,Number 4,Evil the Cat and Henchrat) who convinces him to join Stromboli's puppet show, despite Jiminy and our heroes' objections. Pinocchio becomes Stromboli's star attraction as a marionette who can sing and dance without strings. However, when Pinocchio wants to go home for the night, Stromboli,Professor Monkey-for-a-Head,Bob the Killer Goldfish,Number 4,Evil the Cat and Henchrat lock him in a birdcage. Jiminy and the others arrive to see Pinocchio are unable to free him. The Blue Fairy appears and asks Pinocchio why he was not at school. Jiminy and the others urge Pinocchio to tell the truth, but instead, he starts telling lies, which causes his nose to grow longer and longer. Pinocchio vows to be good from now on, and the Blue Fairy returns his nose to its original form and sets him free while warning him that this will be the last time she can help him. Meanwhile, across town, Honest John and Gideon,Professor Monkey-for-a-Head,Bob the Killer Goldfish,Number 4,Evil the Cat and Henchrat meet a coachman who promises to pay them money if they can find naughty little boys for him to take to Pleasure Island. The villians also decide to team up with The Coachman. Encountering Pinocchio on his way home, they convince him that he needs to take a vacation there. On the way to Pleasure Island, he befriends Lampwick, a delinquent boy. Without rules or authority to enforce their activity, Pinocchio and the other boys soon engage in smoking, gambling, vandalism, and getting drunk, much to Jiminy and our heroes' dismay. Later, while trying to get home, Jiminy discovers that the island hides a horrible curse: the boys brought to Pleasure Island are transformed into donkeys for their misbehavior and sold into slave labor. Jiminy, Earthworm Jim and the others run back to warn Pinocchio, only to discover that Lampwick has transformed into a donkey; Pinocchio manages to escape the island, only partially transformed. Upon returning home, Pinocchio, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott,Genie, Speedy Gonzales,Sir Johan, Peewit and Jiminy find the workshop vacant. They soon get a letter from the blue fairy as a dove, stating that Geppetto had ventured out to sea to save Pinocchio from Pleasure Island, but was swallowed by a sperm whale named Monstro, and is now living in his belly. Determined to rescue his father, Pinocchio jumps into the sea accompanied by Jiminy. Pinocchio is soon swallowed by Monstro as well, where he is reunited with Geppetto. Pinocchio devises a scheme to make Monstro sneeze, giving them a chance to escape. The scheme works, but the enraged whale chases them and smashes their raft. At the same time, Evil the Cat attempts to destroy Jim by spitting an acid furball, however Peter turns into Monster Peter and mauls him and Henchrat. Professor Monkey-for-a-Head accidently zaps Bob with his freeze ray, encasing the evil fish in ice. Jim then uses Bob's frozen body to bonk Number 4 on the head knocking him out. Jim detaches one of the hands from his super suit, and it floats off and punches Professor Monkey-for-a-Head into unconsciousness. Pinocchio pulls Geppetto to safety in a cave before Monstro crashes into it. Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo, and Jiminy are washed up safely on a beach, but Pinocchio is presumably killed. Back home, Geppetto grieves over Pinocchio with Jiminy Cricket, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy,Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott,Genie, Speedy Gonzales,Sir Johan, Peewit and the pets also mourn alongside. The Blue Fairy, however, decides that Pinocchio has proven himself brave, truthful, and selfless. To reward him, the Blue Fairy resurrects Pinocchio, reversing the Pleasure Island curse and turning him into a real boy. Pinocchio awakens and reveals that he is alive and a real human boy and everyone celebrates. Jiminy steps outside to thank the Fairy and is rewarded with a solid gold badge that certifies him as an official conscience while Earthworm Jim and his friends head back to Terlawk. Trivia *Genie, Speedy Gonzales, Sir Johan, Peewit,Professor Monkey-for-a-Head,Bob the Killer Goldfish,Number 4,Evil the Cat and Henchrat will guest star in this film. *Professor Monkey-for-a-Head,Bob the Killer Goldfish,Number 4,Evil the Cat and Henchrat will work all of the main villians in this flm. *Earthworm Jim and his friends will see Jiminy Cricket again in Earthworm Jim and Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films